inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fifth Sector
Fifth Sector is an organization that manages all soccer matches and teams in Japan in the Inazuma Eleven GO (anime) series. Leader *Ikarashi (old leader) *Ishido Shuuji Info series.]]It is explained by Otonashi Haruna that Fifth Sector decides the scores in each game/match and notifies each school via a score order whether they win or lose. Apparently, it is stated to protect order. It is stated that each school's ranking or merit is decided by how strong each team is in soccer. It is stated to balance each and every team in Japan. In other terms, most games are fixed because of what Fifth Sector has done. In the Inazuma Eleven GO series, they are mostly looked upon as the antagonist, since they fix and control each score in each game/match made. Their leader, apparently the current Holy Emperor, is Ishido Shuuji that was later revealed to be actually Gouenji Shuuya. But it seems that Raimon will be starting a revolution against Fifth Sectorn to return the real soccer. Fifth Sector also send some of their minions to each school, in order to control them easier. Those who they send are called SEED. It is also known that Tsurugi Kyousuke is a SEED dispatched from Fifth Sector. It is known that Ikarashi was the leader of the Fifth Sector the last year and it was he who conviced Gouenji Shuuya to become the new leader. Matches This are the matches that Fifth Sector has set up: Raimon VS Eito *In this game, Raimon is set to lose the whole game with the total point of 0-3, but in the end, Shindou Takuto made a score with fortissmo against Eito, making it against Fifth Sector's orders of having the game 0-3, but instead it was 1-3. Raimon VS Tengawara *Tengawara was ordered to win this game, 0-2. It was the first match of the Holy Road tournament. Matsukaze Tenma, Nishizono Shinsuke, and Shindou Takuto went against Fifth Sector's orders and scored a point, in which the the other team members as well as the opposing team were surprised. In the end, Raimon won the game, 2-1. Raimon VS Mannouzaka *The score order for this match was 1-0, Mannouzaka's victory. When the game has only started, Tsurugi Kyousuke made a goal for the other team, giving the opposing team the leading score. It is revealed that two members of Mannouzaka were SEEDs, although the match ended with a score of 2-3, Raimon's victory. Raimon VS Teikoku *The score order yet again was that Raimon was to lose. During the first half, Teikoku was in the lead with 0-2. But during the second half, because of Mach Wind, Buttobi Jump and Death Drop, Raimon score 3 points making the score 3-2. In the end Raimon won. Raimon Vs. Kaiou *After the game against Teikoku, the Raimon team play against Kaiou in the finals of the Kanto Region Holy Road tournament, but all of the opposites players are SEEDs. Raimon finally won due to Tenma's keshin with 4-3. Raimon Vs. Gassan Kunimitsu *In the 1/8 finals, Raimon played against Gassan Kunimitsu in the Cyclone Stadium, but the goalkeeper has a Keshin and Minamisawa is now playing for Gassan Kunimitsu. In the match, Kariya revealed he is a SEED but was actually messing around Kirino and revealed he wasn't. Raimon won with 3-2, with Tsurugi's help at the end. Raimon Vs. Hakuren (GO) *In the 1/4 finals, Raimon will play against Hakuren (GO) in Episode 026 (GO) in the Snowland Stadium. But the floor is frozen. It's so hard for Raimon to win, because Hakuren strong Hissatsu Tactic Zettai Shouheki. At the end of the first half Hakuren was in lead with 2 points. At the end of the match, Raimon won, because they broke Zettai Shouheki with Double Wing. Raimon Vs. Kidokawa Seishuu (GO) *In the 1/2 finals, Raimon will play against Kidokawa Seishuu (GO) in Episode 029 (GO) in the Water World Stadium. Trivia *Fifth Sector's name is based on Level 5. *As Endou said in Episode 27, Fifth Sector's true goal might not only be the soccer management. Category:Antagonist Category:Organizations Category:Fifth Sector Category:Inazuma Eleven GO